


Kiss Me?

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Biotics, Blow Jobs, Coping, Coping Mechanisms, Desk, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Loyalty, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Unease, Vrolik’s syndrome, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, jacob's dad, on the desk, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty two (On the Desk) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Shepard is shaken up after dealing with Jacob's father and all that hell that surrounded him. Both of them take it pretty hard, but Joker has a fix for helping Shepard cope in a way only he can, and she loves that he's there for her when she's uneasy and needs him the most.Shoker





	

Abigail hadn’t been seen on the ship in hours—she’d locked herself away in her quarters, and he was worried.  
  
The doors to the lift were shaking as they opened, Joker stepping out into the loft, a thumping bass beat pulsing through the room. She only turned it up that loud when she was trying to forget something—maybe a nightmare or what had happened with Jacob’s father; that had been some messed up shit. She was leaning over her desk, long blonde hair pulled over her left shoulder, twirling a loose ringlet curl absently around her finger, reading a letter from one of the women crewmembers from the Hugo Gernsback. She’d been really quiet, since learning about the glorified rape that went on down on Aeia. A model ship sat unfinished to her right—she’d probably been in the middle of it when the email came through...it was how she collected herself and her thoughts.  
  
She started as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck as he pressed his chest up against her back.  
  
She had been so absorbed in what she was reading, she hadn’t heard the lift doors or his approach...though the pulsating backbeat from the speakers probably didn’t help matters. She leaned into his touch. For a few moments neither of them spoke, just taking a moment to revel in each other’s touch before she turned around in his arms, it was nice that he knew when something was wrong and could comfort her without words. Jacob had to be taking it just as hard.  
  
Joker reached up and removed his hat from his head, settling it over her blonde curls the action making her smile at him—normally she had to snatch it off his head. The fact that he’d willingly given it to her this time, he must’ve realized how disturbed she’d been down on the planet. She always tried to give people the benefit of the doubt, but it took one bad apple to spoil her opinion of the rest of humanity—expect the worst, but hope for the best was her new motto...that way she could be pleasantly surprised.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Abigail bit her lower lip as she shook her head, the action ten times as cute because she was wearing his hat.  
  
“I’m not.” She whispered.  
  
“What can I do to help?”  
  
She cocked her head to one side. “Kiss me?”  
  
She always lost herself in his touch, and that was exactly what she needed at that particular moment in time. Joker ran his hands up and down her arms, leaning in to kiss her, it started out soft and teasing but it didn't take long for it to start setting them both on fire with longing. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, and teased hers in a hungry circle, as he curled his hand over her hip and tugging her closer. He pulled away from the kiss breathing hard as his mouth found her neck, sucking hard enough to make her gasp; she flattened her hands against the wiry muscles of his chest, pushing him back slightly so she could catch her breath.  
  
He kissed his way back up to her mouth, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
He picked her up and set her on the desk, sliding her datapads and half-finished model out of the way, onto the other part of her ‘L’ shaped desk. Joker broke away from the kiss and sank into her office chair to sit in front of her, pushing the fabric of her black miniskirt upwards. His fingers glided up her legs, over her thighs, parting them in one fluid motion as he stroked his way between her thighs, teasing her clit through the cloth of her lacy black panties, and feeling how wet she was already as she shuddered under his touch. He pushed her underwear to one side and dipped a finger into the moisture pooling at her entrance; she was wetter than he thought. He caught her eye as he brought that same finger to his lips and sucked it clean with a groan of approval.  
  
Her breathing was ragged as she watched.  
  
His fingers hooked under her waistband and peeled her underwear down her legs and off onto the floor. The chair slid closer and immediately his lips were directly on her clit, the jolt of pleasure nearly knocking her off the desk—she had to grab onto the edge to steady herself. His tongue darted out and licked her gently, again and again her biotics licking across her skin making her squirm under his attentions. Joker rubbed his beard against the inside of her thigh—she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire against his lips. He moved his hand, wrapping it around her waist, pulling her closer and sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison.  
  
“Jeff…” She breathed.  
  
“Relax, Abigail.”  
  
The tip of his tongue licked her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, focusing on her pleasure, and closing his lips over her clit, pushing two fingers inside her. Abigail rocked against his mouth and fingers. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she leaned backwards, resting her head against the cool glass of the display for a moment, panting and lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. Joker finally dragged his tongue up to her clit again, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently and he could tell by the way her muscles tensed, she was close to orgasm. His tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly before he circled it fast and hard. The coil building inside her snapped.  
  
She couldn’t remember why she’d been upset...  
  
Joker grinned at her and stood from the chair, kissing her deeply as his hands fumbled with his pants, she batted his hands away—it was her turn. He growled. One of her hands stroked his erection through his pants, her other hand lowering his zipper, wrapping a hand around his shaft, stroking him up and down and rubbing the blunt head with her thumb, squeezing gently as he drove his hips forward into her hand.  
  
She was beautiful, wearing his hat with her long blonde ringlet curls cascading over her shoulder, legs open, chest heaving and a coy little smirk on her lips. He took a step backwards, freeing his erection from her grip. He plastered her hands to the desk as he stepped forward again standing between her legs and widening the ‘V’ of her thighs with his own, fitting himself at her slick entrance. He slid her hands backwards on the desk making her arch towards him and the way it stretched her and sent him deeper caused her to gasp.  
  
He rocked his hips into hers.  
  
Hers eyes were glazed over in pleasure as she locked her ankles behind him, drawing him deeper inside, her fingers curling under his hands against the top of the desk. The speed of his thrusts was slowly increasing, as the tension inside him climbed higher. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not only was he close to climax, he was starting to feel it in his shins, and he couldn’t remain standing; his Vrolik’s Syndrome the worst part, when he was focused on his lover.  
  
She stroked her hand down his jaw and chest, leaning forward and kissing him passionately. He felt his orgasm shudder through him, a second one racking her frame almost immediately after. Abigail smiled at him, after he pulled out, she led him over to the bed and laid him down, climbing up next to him, her head on his chest, and her fingers interlaced with his. They were both breathing heavily, but they were absolutely content, neither could remember what had started the whole thing but they couldn’t be pressed to care.  
  
“I love you.” She whispered.

He had to strain to hear her over the bass boost coming out of the speakers.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.”


End file.
